Dragonball UW: Neon Saga
Dthumb|right|300px|Dragonball UW theme songragonball Ultimate Warriors 'is a fanfiction created by Gohanssj3. This fanfiction takes place in the Neon Saga a saga that takes place in the three year gap during the Android Saga. 'The Arrival The Z fighter's are preparing themselves for the arrival of the androids the lavender haired boy told them about. Goku,Gohan and Piccolo are training in the snowy mountains, Tien and Chiaotzu are training in the mountains, and the other Z fighter's are training as well. ﻿Woman! Woman!, Where's my sandwitch, yelled Vegeta. I can't fix you a sandwitch I'm busy fixing the GT Room you broke you ignorant jerk!, screamed Bulma. How am I supposed to fight the androids if I'm dying of starvation, yelled Vegeta Maybe you should just go throw something together and make your own sandwitch!, screamed Bulma. Hmmm... throw something together well that explains your cooking, said Vegeta What's that supposed... Ding Dong, Oh Vegeta can you get that, said Bulma.What do I look like a maid get it yourself, yelled Vegeta. Irritated by Vegeta, Bulma went to go get the door herself. As she opened the door a tall man with dark colored hair was standing in front of her. Excuse me but I was wondering if you can help me find someone, said the mysterious man. Sure, said Bulma , what do they look like? He's a man with dark black hair and wears some armor, know him by any chance? You must be talking about Vegeta, Oh Vegeta someone's looking for you, yelled Bulma from the front door. What do you want now woman, I ..., studdered Vegeta. Bulma I would like to talk to talk to our guest outside privately, said Vegeta. Ok... you two get along, said Bulma suspiciously. A secret revealed! Neon the Saiyan ﻿''So Vegeta you realize me don't you, said the mysterious man. I realized any power like that anywhere, you're a saiyan aren't you, said Vegeta. I can tell your a saiyan by that enormous power you have,said Vegeta.'' Well aren't you a smart one Vegeta, you know what I am but do you know who I am?, said the mysterious man. I have'nt seen you in my entire life, Vegeta replied. Hmph.... hey Vegeta how's your mother?,said the mysterious man.You still don't remember me do you? ,Well I don't know you could forget your mother's funeral... or your mother's killer! Y-You're Neon you were the most wanted saiyan on Planet Vegeta, you killed my mother I'll kill you!, yelled Vegeta. Now Vegeta before you do something stupid and get yourself killed I want you to gather up your friends to all fight me, said Neon, you see my ship picked up beyond average power levels on this planet and I giving you a chance to fight me and save this crap of a planet, or you can be destroyed along with it your choice, said Neon. Meet me at the mountains north of here, said Neon, there we can build your graves, said Neon. I... can't believe... I saying this... but I need Kakarot's help, said Vegeta. Vegeta's plead! Z fighter's in action! ﻿Karkarot you need to come help me immediately, cried Vegeta What do you mean Vegeta is it Bulma again I keep telling you Bulma's cooking is not dangerous, said Goku Not that you moron this planet is in danger, cried Vegeta. As Vegeta was saying these words Piccolo and Gohan could'nt help but overhear.A terrible threat is among us, a powerful saiyan named Neon has come to this planet to destroy us all, cried Vegeta. Are you serious is he strong?, asked Goku. Did you not just hear me say powerful, replied Vegeta. Ok I'll gather up the others, where are we fighting him?, asked Goku. In the mountains up north so be ready, Vegeta replied. Alright...but I'm starving you want to get something to eat first?, cried Goku. I oughta... sure I'll bring you back some of Bulma's cooking, said Vegeta. Never mind I not hungry, exclaimed Goku. Meanwhile as the Z fighter's wait for Neon in the mountains Yamcha is losing his patience.This is crazy it's already been an hour and the guy still has'nt shown up, said Yamcha.Your're right I don't even sense him coming this way, replied Piccolo. Maybe Vegeta just lied so he can have us stop your training Goku so he can get stronger than you, said Yamcha. What! why would I lie about something like that you moron, maybe he thought there were weaklings like you so he did'nt want to fight, yelled Vegeta. As Yamcha was about to reply on Vegeta's comment about him there was a sudden explosion from the Capsule Coporation.Oh no Bulma , cried Yamcha. The fall of Capsule Corp! A Unstoppable Force! ﻿As the Z fighter's went to go see what happened they did not know what danger's await them.Bulma, Bulma where are you, Vegeta called.Vegeta, Bulma called. Vegeta, Goku he...he killed them, cried Bulma. Bulma what are you talking about, asked Goku. He...he killed my parents, cried Bulma. Who killed your parents, asked Goku. Me, a voice in the distance suddenly called out. It's him, said Vegeta. Show yourself , yelled Goku. I'm right here, sorry I was late I but I just had to kill someone to warm up, said Neon. That's it I had enough of this guy said Yamcha. Yamcha don't, yelled Goku. Wolf Fang.... Suddenly Neon knocked Yamcha out with ease.Well we know who the idiot of the group is, said Neon.Anyone else want to try something stupid, Neon laughed. Alright let's get started, Neon said. Now let's see what we're up against I see three humans, three saiyans, a namek that should make things interesting, and the one knocked out over there, said Neon. Judging by your team you don't stand a chance against me. Doubt that, said Goku, Alright listen guys we have to attack him together if we don't we're history, said Goku. On the count of three we attack, said Goku, one, two, three now! I don't think so, Neon said as he brushed off all there attacks.Darn it he just brushed our attacks like they were nothing, Piccolo said. If that's what you called a attack you can kiss this planet goodbye, Neon said.'' Now let me show you a real attack ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, now take this attack Death Gun!'' Watch out, yelled Goku.Not able to get out of the way in time the Z fighters lay under a pile of rocks badly hurt. Ha ha ha, Neon laughed, Earth is finished! A Desperate attack! Goku vs Neon! Everyone alright? asked Goku.Yeah think so dad, answered Gohan.What a attack you injured us without even trying, said Goku.How do we beat someone with that much power? I don't know but I'll hate for him to use it all, exclaimed Piccolo. I'm tired of all you crying like little girls now come fight me or die!, screamed Neon.'' If you want a fight you got one against me, yelled Goku.Wait I think I know you you're Bardock's ridiculously weak son Kakarot, said Neon.'' How in the world do you think you're going to beat me?, Neon said. Like this yelled Goku as he punched Neon in the jaw.'' That actually kind of stung but that's the last attack you'll ever do, yelled Neon.'' Soon Goku and Neon were blow to blow attacking each other at every second.'' Here take this Solar Flare'', yelled Goku.'' Ahhhhhh what the heck did you do to my eyes'', yelled Neon. Now's my chance Kaaameeeee....haaaaaameee...haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yelled Goku. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, screamed Neon. Alright Goku, yelled Tien,Goodjob Dad, said Gohan. You think it's over?, said a familiar voice. You got to be kidding me I put everything I had in that Kamehameha, said Goku. Well it was'nt enough, said Neon, Heh heh heh.......weakling. Super Saiyan Goku! Super Saiyan Neon! ﻿''I have say you're very powerful'', said Goku.Nice to know I have a fan, replied Neon.I got one trick still up my sleeve though, said Goku.'' Really what's that?, asked Neon.''This Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yelled Goku. Suddenly Goku's power skyrocketed he was strong, he was powerful, he was a Super Saiyan. Looks like you increased your power drastically, Neon said.But I happen to know that trick, said Neon.Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yelled Neon.Suddenly there were two Super Saiyans about to engage in a legendary battle. You got to be kidding me, said Krillin, He can go Super Saiyan too. Looks like this might be a battle Goku can't win, said Piccolo. Take this Zanku Fist, yelled Goku.Do you see that Piccolo Goku's pounding him,said Krillin.Yeah I see but something's not right,said Piccolo.What do you mean Piccolo Goku's winning, asked Krillin.I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out. Moonlight Breaker, yelled Goku.Ahhhh, screamed Neon in pain. Hmph... had enough, said Goku. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh '',laughed Neon. ''What's so funny Neon, Goku asked, ''I didn't know pain was so funny.'' You're so funny Kakarot, laughed Neon,You actually think I'm trying. What do you mean, Goku asked. You fool he's only been using a quater of his power, yelled Vegeta. What are you serious, said Goku. That's right Kakarot now let's end this shall we, said Neon. Prepare the Spirit Bomb Goku! Z Fighter's stand your ground! You got to be kidding me there's no way someone can have that much power,Tien said. Now Goku it's time for you to die!, Neon said, Death Wave! DADDY, yelled Gohan. No one messes with my dad, yelled Gohan. Gohan stay back, said Goku, If you try to fight him he'll kill you. Goku we have one more chance use the Spirit Bomb, Piccolo yelled.Of coarse, said Goku. Tien,Yamcha, Krillin,Gohan,Vegeta we have to hold him off while Goku charges the Spirit Bomb, said Piccolo. Alright I have a plan we should form a circle around him and perform all our finishing maneuvers, said Piccolo, That should at least faze him. Where do you think you're going Kakar-'',before Neon could finish his sentence the Z fighters attack. ''Alright you parasites before I kill Kakarot I'll kill you all! Alright are you all ready?, Piccolo asked. Yeah, the Z fighters all answered. '' Alright then SPECIAL BEAM CANNONNNNN!, Piccolo yelled. ''KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA, Yamcha and Krillin yelled. MASENKO HAAAAAA, Gohan and Chiaotzu yelled. KI CANNONNNNNNNNNN, Tien yelled. Big Bang Attack, Vegeta yelled. What the you idiots I'll kill you aaaaaaaaalllllllll, Neon screamed. I...think...that'll give us enough...time, Piccolo said faintly. Goku how much did you charge the Spirit Bomb, Piccolo asked. It's almost ready, Goku replied. Whats almost ready?, asked Neon.You got to be kidding not even a scratch on him, said Krillin. Did'nt even faze him, Piccolo said. Now it's time to die you cockroaches, Neon screamed.Everybody do it again, yelled Piccolo. Special Beam Cannonnnnn, Kamehamehaaaaaaa, Masenko Haaaaaaaa, Ki Cannonnnnnn, Big Bang Attack, all the Z fighters yelled.You fools once I know an attack I can instantly dodge it, yelled Neon. Suddenly Neon blocked all their attacks back at them causing severe damage to the Z fighters. Now where's Kakarot, asked Neon. Right up here Goku said. As Goku called Neon the Z fighters barely put their hands up to give Goku energy for the Spirit Bomb. What how could I not see this coming I was to distracted by those weaklings, Neon said. This is from the Earth Neon now take this Spirit Bomb. Neon lives on! Hope is lost! No I should of seen this coming, said Neon.Now you will never kill again no you will be no more!, yelled Goku.Now have a taste of my Spirit Bomb!, yelled Goku. Noooooooooooooooooooo,screamed Neon.As the Spirit Bomb hit him Neon exploded with it.Finally it's all over, Goku said. Dad you did it, said Gohan.I know son now we can go home and eat!, said Goku You were so awesome Goku maybe you can teach me the- The what Krillin what's the matter, asked Goku. N-Neon... he's still alive! WHAT!, the Z fighers said. Sorry for the dramatic stunt I pulled there weaklings but I just wanted to see your faces, said Neon. H-how did you survive a Spirit Bomb it was a direct hit!, said Piccolo. My energy formed a barrier around my body that can withstand anything, said Neon, You maybe would of killed me if I didn't know that technique....maybe, said Neon. How do you beat a monster like that, Tien said.That's the funny thing you can't, said Neon. Oh yeah and Kakarot, said Neon. What asked, asked Goku. Gravity Bomb!, Neon yelled.Oh no that blast will kill us all!, yelled Goku. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yelled Goku who was trying to deflect the attack back. It's useless trying to dodge it die!. Goku was unable to deflect the attack back leaving him severly injured. No dad,Gohan yelled. ''You jerk no one messes with my dad!, yelled Gohan.'' Take this MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,yelled Gohan.Foolishish boy no one can defeat me not even your loser of a father!, said Neon. With little ease Neon easily deflected it back.Now foolish child die!. Neon quickly through a powerful energy blast at gohan leaaving him with nowhere to go. Gohan!, yelled Piccolo as he jumped in front of the blast to save Gohan.No Piccolo, yelled Gohan. Piccolo ''are you ok, asked Gohan.Yeah Gohan I - No Piccolo,was all Gohan could say. As Gohan was crying he saw his fallen comrads on the battle field lying motionless but breathing. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, his own father was even u nconscious. It's over all hope is lost, said Gohan. The rage within! Vegeta's promise! ''How pitiful I was promised a fight and all I got was a joke, said Neon.This is what happens when you face weaklings.Hey N-Neon... I'm...not done...with you, said Vegeta faintly.Look at that the prince of all losers is still alive how wonderful, Neon said. Don't...think it isn't...o-over,I still can win, said Vegeta. Yeah win a beating, said Neon smirking.I guess I can still have fun by killing you huh Vegeta, said Neon.Like mother like son both dying by my hand,said Neon. Get ready for a beating, said Neon. Neon soon started to brutally beat Vegeta and throw him around like a ragdoll. Using brutal attacks that can kill you in a instant. Gravity Blast, yelled Neon.Death Cannon,Eye Beam move after move Neon used to brutally assault Vegeta. Well Vegeta we had our fun but let's cut this party short and end this shall we, said Neon. As he said this he was powering up a attack to kill Vegeta. Hey you leave Vegeta alone you jerk, a familiar voice said. It was Bulma. It's the earth woman coming to save this piece of trash, said Neon,Vegeta I didn't know you let your girlfriend fight your battles for you, said Neon. Don't worry Vegeta I'll make sure to kill her too, Neon said. No one messes with Vegeta but me you got that freak, Bulma said. As she said this Bulma scratched Neon as hard as she could.You witch now I know who to kill first. Death Wave, yelled Neon. Bulmaaaaaa, Vegeta yelled. As he saw Neon attack Bulma something triggered in Vegeta he was feeling so much hatred toward Neon not only did Neon kill his mother but hurt his future wife too. Suddenly Vegeta powered up to get Neon off of him. I the Prince of all Saiyans will not take this anymore, you hurt everybody I ever cared about right in front of me you will pay for your actions Neon you will paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, yelled Vegeta. That's nice I'll make sure to put that on your tombstone, Neon said. You joke now, said Vegeta,'' But I promise to kill you''. Ultimate Vegeta! A battle of the ages! Kill me ha, you can't even touch me, said Neon. I won't stand and watch you hurt people I care about you will die by my hands and my hands only, Vegeta yelled.I'll kill you ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, yelled Vegeta. You are so stupid, yelled Neon. As Neon tried to attack Vegeta, Vegeta's power exploded in a barrier.What the-'', Neon said confused. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I...won't...let you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh As Vegeta's power started rising his hair started geting longer, his pupils started to dissappear, his muscles started getting bigger, he was getting faster, stronger he was changing in the Ultimate transformation. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh You grew your hair out so what I'll still kill you, Neon said.Hmph...it's sad you never were able to sense power levels without a scouter, Vegeta said,But you'll learn soon enough by the beating I'm about to give you. Beating ha you can't even touch me, Neon said,''You're over confident just like you mothe-''. Before Neon could finish his sentence Vegeta quickly gave him a powerful punch to the gut. Oh I'm sorry did that hurt, Vegeta said. Lucky Shot, Neon said. Ok let's see how lucky we get this time, Vegeta said. Before Neon could blink Vegeta was pounding him like it was nobody's business. Neon could'nt even lay a hit on him! No what's wrong with me you should be dead at my feet, cried Neon. Dead at your feet, Vegeta answered back,You can't even get me down to your waist. Stop talking, cried Neon,I'll kill you!. Battered and frustrated Neon fired a desperate energy blast at Vegeta. But as again he missed. I'm right here your right there what were you aiming at, Vegeta said mocking Neon. Stop toying with me!, Neon cried. Is Neon frustrated here maybe this will make you feel better Photon Bomb!, Vegeta yelled. Neon your time is up, Vegeta said,Oh and by the way you can call me Ultimate Vegeta. Frustration building! Vegata's might! I will not lose to a weakling like you you should be dead at my feet right now!, yelled Neon. Hmph dead at your feet you can't even get me down to your waist, said Vegeta. Don't feel bad Neon maybe you'll feel better in Otherworld you know maybe you'll see my mother up there and maybe she'll knock your teeth out too, said Vegeta. Here you want something to joke about... joke about my Gravity Blast. Suddenly the impact of the blast caused a explosion thet could destroy the whole planet. Ha ha ha I'd you like that, mocked Neon thinking Vegeta was dead. It was ok but you could of done better, mocked Vegeta.What you should be dead already, said Neon. Not with a weak attack like that, Vegeta stated. Yawn...yawn...yawn, Vegeta yawned. H-how dare you, Neon said frustrated and annoyed. Oh I'm sorry Neon was me yawning making you upset, hey to make you feel better I'm yawning in the inside too, mocked Vegeta. I will kill you-'', just as Neon was about to finish his sentence Vegeta gave him a quick punch to the gut. ''N-no..I should'nt... be losing you... all should be... dead at my feet, said Neon. No Neon, said Vegeta,''You should be dead at mine.'' Hey guys look Vegeta's winning, pointed out Krillin. Ha ha go Vegeta, cheered Gohan. Good... for... him, said Goku weakly still badly hurt. Your time is up Neon, said Vegeta. No Vegeta your time is up you forgotten I still have my tail, said Neon. Suddenly Neon threw a sphere like energy ball in the sky soon after he's staring at it. What are you- oh no baldy cut off his tail he's transforming yelled Vegeta. Who me?, asked Krillin. Yeah you chrome dome head do it now he's turning into a great ape, yelled Vegeta. As Krillin through the Destructo Disk at Neon he suddenly dodged it. Ha you missed baldy now witness one of my most powerful transmormations! As Neon's body begin turning into a Great Ape his power begin increasing. Is this the end of the Z Fighters? 'The World Champion! Hercule takes action!' ﻿''Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm here in the midst of a dangerous battle with the World Champion Hercule-'' Hey where's Mr.Satan, said the broadcaster. I'd don't know said the cameraman. Found him he's was hiding behind those rocks over there, said one of Hercule's students. I was'nt hiding I was uh excercising, stated Hercule. Oh ok, said the Broadcaster,Mr.Satan tell us how do you respond to this historical battle for our planet. Uh ha ha ha those guys you see don't know a thing about martial arts, stated Hercule. All they know is their fancy light shows and tricks ha ha I bet I can beat those weaklings in a blink of a eye, laughed Hercule. Ha like did you see how that guy grew his hair out ha just tricks, laughed Hercule. Then why don't you go show them who the champ is, the broadcaster suggested. Oh uuuuuh... ow the pain I have a terrible stomach ache, cried Hercule. Oh no the champ is hurt who can save us, cried the Broadcaster. 'A Crisis on planet Earth! Flow,Cal save us!' Now you cockroaches witness your destruction, yelled Neon.You can run in terror now weaklings, Neon said Ha ha ha ha, laughed Vegeta. What's so funny, asked Neon. Your power level, answered Vegeta,You say your're so powerful but I can beat you with my tongue in my sleep, Vegeta laughed. How dare you mock me I'll... I'll kill youuuuuuuuuuuuu-'' As Great Ape Neon was about to attack Vegeta a disc suddenly cut off his tail. ''Nice shot Krillin, said Yamcha. That was'nt me, Krillin said. I gone for only a few hours at school and I find out that my house is destroyed by a big ugly gorilla, yelled a familiar voice. Ha seven long boring hours at school and now some action finally, said another familiar voice. It was Flow the young female saiyan who was also the little sister of Vegeta along with her best friend Cal. Well ugly one things for sure when I'm done with you're going to need a lot of bandages, said Flow. Wait she looks just like Queen Flower...that's her daughter isn't it, said Neon. Flow you and Cal need to get somewhere safe this is a battle you can't win, yelled Vegeta. Ha she's even named after her mother now I know who to kill next, said Neon. Don't touch her, yelled Vegeta. As Vegeta was trying to prevent Neon from hurting Flow Neon used his telepathic powers to restrain Vegeta. Now you get to watch me kill another one of your loved ones, yelled Neon. Now little ones are you ready to die?, asked Neon. Bring it, said Flow. 'The power within! Flow avenge the fallen!' You will fall at my feet and die just like your mother, Neon said. Y-you killed my mother, asked Flow nervously. That's right, Neon answered. I'll...I'll... kill youuuuuuuuuuu!, Flow yelled as she rushed toward Neon. As Flow rushed toward Neon she gave him a quick but painful punch to the face. Oww...you...you little brat I'll kill you the same way I killed your mother, yelled Neon. Neon tried to hit Flow but could not even touch her. Is that all you got or can you actually throw a punch this time, mocked Flow. You stupid child you're just like Vegeta confident yet stupid, yelled Neon, I will not fall to a eight year old, yelled Neon. I'll show you all the definition of true power, Neon yelled. Vegeta finally broke out of Neon's telephatic restrain ready to destroy Neon. Die saiyan brat, Neon yelled as he fired a massive energy blast toward Flow. Cal on the other hand tried to create a barrier around the two of them but they were too late to dodge it. Flow and Cal were left on the ground severly injured. Darn you Neon, said Vegeta. You brought this upon yourself Vegeta, yelled Neon,Now you will witness my most powerful transformation, Neon yelled,Now watch power skyrocket aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, yelled Neon. It's like the whole planet's shaking, cried Yamcha. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Neon yelled as his power went through the roof. Neon stood with tremendous power rising to the sky as he is planning to deliver his ultimate attack. Now take my Death Bomb, Neon yelled as he created a dark like Spirit Bomb, And I hope it takes this planet with it. 'The Death Bomb's secert! Max Power Neon vs Ultimate Vegeta!' Bring it on Neon it's just going to be another attack I brush off, Vegeta said. This attack has a little secret behind it, Neon said. Here let's see you brush this away cockroach, yelled Neon,'' I will not have a power greater than mine alive!'' Neon then threw the Death Bomb at Vegeta, however Vegeta catches it and tries to throw it back at Neon. I will kill you and destroy this sorry excuse for a planet, yelled Neon. Neon then added more force into the Death Bomb causing Vegeta to struggle with it. What's wrong with I should of deflected this back already, Vegeta stated. Well I guess I should be telling you that secret now huh Vegeta, Neon said. Here's the secret that's no ordinary attack not only can it demolish this planet, but it also drains the energy of whoever touches it and sends the energy back to the user, yelled Neon, Looks like you already are touching Vegeta you hold on to it you get you energy drained making me more powerful you let go... well you get the picture, said Neon. You can do it Vegeta, Goku cried out,You're stronger than he is deflect it back. I'm trying Kakorott I ... can't... do it, Vegeta said as the Death Bomb was sinking him into the ground. Vegeta needs our help, said Goku. But what can we do?, asked Krillin We can help Vegeta deflect that attack back, Goku answered. Are you crazy do you see the size of that thing, Krillin said. We have to try Krillin or we can kiss this planet goodbye, said Goku,Our best be is to fire our most devastating energy attack at the bomb. We have to fight for the sake of our world, Goku stated. United we stand,Divided we fall! Neon's end! Vegeta's lower half of his body was in the ground due to the Death Bombs force. N ow Vegeta you learn that all warriors who get in my way will die by my hands, shouted Neon. Just as Neon was about to finish Vegeta four voices could be heard yelling,Kaaaaameeeeeehameeeeeehaaaaa! Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha all fired Kamehameha waves at the Death Bomb bringing it back up a little. Dodon Ray, Tien and Chiaotzu shouted as they fired the Dodon Ray at the Death Bomb. You all are like cockroaches once you kill one another climbs out of a hole, Neon stated,That's okay though because now I can kill you all at once. Final Flash, Flow and Cal yelled as they fired the Final Flash at the Death Bomb. Special Beam Caaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnooooonnnnnnnn!, Piccolo yelled as the Special Beam Cannon made a impact on the Death Beam. The Death Ball was now up in the middle of the sky between Neon and the Z Fighters, As Vegeta saw this he powered up the Final Flash to shoot the Death Bomb straight at Neon. Your time has come Neon you will no longer make others suffer, Vegeta stated N-no I can't lose I am the most powerful warrior in the universe I cannot be outclassed by weaklings!!!!!!!, Neon yelled as exploding into his own attack. Evil was no more Rise Shenron and grant our wish! A new beginning! As the Z Fighters celebrated over their victory Vegeta fell unconcious on the ground. A couple of hours later Vegeta found himself in a hospital bed surrounded by Goku and the others wrapped in bandages. How'd I get here, asked Vegeta. Well Vegeta you fainted but we don't know why, Bulma said, We're planning to ask my dad when we wish him back to life. As the Z Fighters gathered the dragonballs they called forth Shenron to grant their wish. Suddenly Shenron rose high into the sky, What is your wish, asked Shenron. Shenron, yelled Goku, Can you wish all the people that Neon killed back to life. Your wish has been granted, said Shenron. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Brief appeared out of nowhere,Mom...Dad , cried Bulma happy to see her parents again. What is your second wish, asked Shenron. We wish that all the damage in the area of the battle be restored because Capsul Corps a dump right now, said Goku as all of his friends laughted with him. Your wish has been granted, Shenron said before the dragonballs split up around the planet again. Back at Capsule Corporation Dr. Brief has Vegeta's test results. Well Vegeta the reason for your mysterious transformation is that you let your emotions guide you to this transformation. The reason you fainted is because that form takes huge amounts of energy from the user but not only that but it takes away life energy also if all your regular energy is depleted, said Dr.Briefs, however this can be avoided if the user gains control of this form. Then I'll train until I can reach and control that form again, said Vegeta. Yeah Vegeta that transformation is even stronger than a Super Saiyan, stated Goku. Ha ha ha... how do you feel that I've surpassed your Super Saiyan transformation, asked Vegeta. I happy as long as your happy Vegeta, said Goku. What is wrong with you, asked Vegeta. I know guys I can make a special dinner over your victories, stated Bulma. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH BULMA'S COOKING!, the Z Fighters yelled running in terror. More for me, said Bulma. Despite all odds the Z Fighters will be called to stop evil's might. A new beginning is dawning on Ultimate Warriors. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Gohanssj3 Category:Story invented by Gohanssj3 ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿